Problem: Convert $6\ \dfrac{2}{29}$ to an improper fraction.
${6}\ {\dfrac{2}{29}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{2}{29}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $29$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{174}{29}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{174}{29}} + {\dfrac{2}{29}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{174}{29}} + {\dfrac{2}{29}} = \dfrac{176}{29}$